


Vent Your Spleen Until You Keen

by Miracle-Sham (ShamrockTales)



Series: MariTim Maribat2k20 Week [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Concussions, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drowning, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, MariBat, Maribat2k20, Not Canon Compliant, Pneumonia, Sickfic, Some Swearing, Tim Drake's Missing Spleen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamrockTales/pseuds/Miracle-Sham
Summary: | Bloodied Robins aren't built to swim with clipped wings. Good thing the bats, birds, and bug are there to patch him up before it's too late. || {Maribat 2k20 – Day 3: Out Sick} |
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: MariTim Maribat2k20 Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618285
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167





	Vent Your Spleen Until You Keen

**Author's Note:**

> | [[Tumblr Link]](https://miracle-sham.tumblr.com/post/190269577248/vent-your-spleen-until-you-keen) |
> 
> | A/N: So as I mentioned in the authors note of the previous Ficlet, I got mugged in the dark dank alleyway by the Maribat2k20 MariTim prompt calendar and stabbed by the knife of inspiration. Except this time it was the angsty knife of inspo. So enjoy a nice but of hurt with comfort. |
> 
> | Also side note, Don't Like? Don't Read. Also please do not criticise any of my writing. This was written for fun and receiving criticism, even in a compliment/criticism sandwich, is the exact opposite of fun. |

* * *

Crashing into the Miller Harbour waters after being thrown from the roof of a warehouse is not how Tim thought his evening would go. Then again, earlier, he hadn't realised this drug trade would be a trap, meaning now he just so happens to be the unlucky bat to get caught. Or in this case, dumped in the harbour. _Which is great. Lovely. Abso-fucking-lutely spectacular._

The crack of the armoured suit and gear slamming into the dubiously murky waves is accentuated by the thrumming pain from where his back and neck take the brunt of the impact. Tim arches in pain as the air is knocked out of him, leaving him gasping for breath. It's not helped by the chilly water breaching his suit and stinging his open wounds. _I'm going to get so sick from this, urgh._ He grumbles internally. Even if he wasn't lacking a spleen, the harbour's waters are polluted enough to make probably even Superman sick.

Tim kicks upwards and is struck with the realisation of _oh no, oh fuck._ As the water weighs his suit down even more and he starts to sink. The cold saps his energy and makes him clumsy. Fingers slipping at the straps and zips and security measures on his suit. Grimacing, he struggles, strength waning too quickly. _Sploosh-Thwip-thwip-thunk-clink_ , chunks of his armour detach and sink below, significantly slowing his descent but he's still sinking.

He fumbles around his belt for his rebreather and manages to get it over his mouth just as his vision loses colour and goes fuzzy around the edges. Breathing heavily, he listens to the creepy sound of the rebreather working and flurry of air bubbles surrounding it.

_Shit, I'm running out of time._ Tim curses in his head. He keeps kicking and the water is looking lighter, meaning he's close. So close. But not close enough.

There's a thunderous splash as Tim breaches the surface. He doesn't stop—can't stop, not if he wants to live. His swimming is the only thing keeping his blood pumping and head above water.

His vision blurts violently and the darkness at the edges of his sight flares. _Not enough time, not enough._ The bank is closer though, _I might make it?_

Tim blacks out.

One second he was swimming for his life, now he's lying face down on the cement bank, gasping for breath like a dying fish. He pushes himself up, muscles protesting and shaking from cold and pain. There's a shallow pool of watery blood surrounding him—not good but could be worse. _Just need to get back to my Nest and I'll be fine._

Tim fiddles around his remaining armour and gear, tapping the self destruct buttons for the discarded gear, and grasping at the grapple hook in relief—it would be a pain getting back home without it. He limps forward and shoots the grapple, swinging himself home.

He barely makes it through deactivating his security measures and stumbles through his window. Limping over to his sofa, Tim immediately collapses and passes out—still in gear.

* * *

The next day, Marinette's halfway through patrol and already fairly banged up—with a particularly nasty headache among other things—when she spots that the window to Tim's Nest is open. She swings by to inspect and sees his handiwork on the deactivation of his security measures. She hums and glanced through the window to look inside, thinking, _Probably nothing to worry abo—_

Tim's lying half on the sofa, covered in blood and muck. He's pale—paler than usual—and his hair is plastered to his forehead. Breathing laboured and nasally, and shaking like a leaf. He looks sick and injured and he's not even managed to switch into civvies before passing out—not good, really not good.

_Okay maybe definitely something to worry about._ Marinette mentally amends, a spike of worry slamming itself into her chest. _Especially since no one's talked to or heard from him since early patrol yesterday..._ She climbs through the open window, closing it behind her and then resecures the security measures.

With a whispered “Tikki, spots off,” she drops her transformation and wobbly bolts to Tim's side. Checking his pulse and status. Too-quick heartbeat, infected lacerations to the arms, legs, and torso, bruised or maybe broken ribs—Marinette flinches and takes a second to calm herself down so she doesn't retch—bruising to the side of the head, and a ton of minor bumps, scratches, and grazes from the looks of things. She then checks his other symptoms: rapid and shallow breathing with occasional wheezing, high temperature, sweating and shivering—clammy.

Marinette chews her lip, eyes watering. “Oh, _Tim…_ ” She shakes her head, heart-pounding, and whips out her phone, scrolling down to the contact with shaky hands. It rings twice then picks up. “Leslie?” She cuts in as soon as the call connects, shoving the phone between her ear and shoulder to free her hands. “I'm at Red Robin's place and he's hurt, really bad, I—” She breathes in before recounting all his injuries and symptoms. “He's unconscious, and I think he's either in septic shock or got pneumonia, maybe both…” As she's talking, Marinette grabs the nearest first aid kit she can find and goes about cleaning out and patching up the injuries she can with the equipment she has.

“I'll be able to treat him at the cave. How quickly can you get there?” Leslie answers in a clipped but calm tone.

“Uhh…” Marinette pauses both in speech and in movement, “We'll need someone to drive him there because I can't drive. I don't know who's close enough and can drive. I'll call B, O, or Agent A after this.” She continues to apply first aid.

“I'll be at the cave in twenty-five minutes,” Leslie responds, cutting the call off not a second later.

She grabs her phone from her precarious ear-to-shoulder position and scrolls to Agent A's number and it only takes him one ring to answer. “A.” Marinette pulls the same thing she did with Leslie's call, cutting in before the other can speak whilst putting it back between her ear and shoulder so she can continue applying minor treatment. She repeats the same thing she told Leslie. “I've also called Leslie, she's heading to the cave now, she said she'll be about twenty-five minutes.”

She doesn't quite catch all of Alfred's response because Tim wakes with a groan and coughs, his pupils are blown and his gaze is worryingly blank—glazed over. Marinette thinks she hears something about the batmobile and three minutes but she's more worried that it looks like he's concussed as well. “Concussion. He's also got a concussion.” Marinette relays on autopilot, and maybe she hears Alfred inhale sharply but she can't tell. She's not sure when or if the call ends but she's too stressed to care.

She's fumbling with the first aid and it takes every speck of focus she's got to make sure she isn't making him worse—next thing she knows Nightwing and Red Hood and jumping through the window (security deactivated and opened first, so no broken windows here).

Red Hood pulls Marinette away from Tim, and Nightwing carefully scoops his little brother up. The world blurs around her and then her vision wavers, going completely colour blind as it goes fuzzy and dark at the edges, getting worse and worse. She thinks Red Hood's talking to her, he's gripping her arm rather tightly, almost painfully but it's giving her something to anchor on to… But it's not enough, her vision spins, going completely black, and distantly she hears panicked yelling and feels the world tipping to one side—

* * *

The world slowly comes to and Marinette's feeling absolutely wretched. She's lying on a medical cot from what she can tell, but her mind's so fuzzy. She doesn't want to open her eyes. People are talking in hushed tones the distance. She thinks this isn't the first time she's woken up here since—

She has vague memories of opening her eyes and people bustling in and out of view, asking questions and doing things. She doesn't remember much.

Then she hears a voice closer to her, she can't remember whose voice it is but it's warm and rumbly but not too gruff—familiar. “Hey kid, you awake again?”

Marinette groans in protest—she would rather not be awake right now.

“Yeah, yeah, you're in pain, life sucks. I know.” The voice sounds amused.

She huffs in indignation which only causes the voice to bark with laughter.

The voice quietens down after a second. “You an' Timbo gave us quite the scare y'know. Don't think I've ever seen B that worried before, when we dragged the both of you to the Batmobile.”

Marinette hums, unsure how else to respond.

“You've got a concussion if you're wondering, you were lucky I was already holding you up when you fainted. Could've made your concussion worse if you had hit the ground instead.”

She groans again, the mention of the concussion brings the full throbbing pain in the back of her skull back to her attention. She huffs again to express her displeasure at the voice reminding her.

The voice snorts—probably at her pain like a sadist. “Timbo's fine, by the way, surgery went off without a hitch. Even woke up a few times, so if you're up and about the next time he wakes up you can help the others smother him with love and affection.”

Marinette smiles lopsidedly. “Coo'.”

* * *

Of course, the first thing she does once she's no longer bed-bound, and Tim's awake and somewhat healed, is take Jason's (it took her a while to recognise it was him who had been speaking to her) advice. In the form of her relentlessly hugging Tim like a clingy koala—much to his joy and begrudging dismay.

“Mari… please.” Tim begs, staring at the ceiling as if it would somehow save him.

If anything his words prompt her to hug him even tighter, “Nope! I will hug you for as long as I physically can.”

In exasperation, he exclaims, “Mari, no!”

“Mari, yes!” She shoots him a smug grin.

“Mari please.” 

“Tim, I will keep hugging you.” Marinette threatens

“Mari, let go.” He says with no real intent behind his words.

“No letting go! Only hugs or death!” She declares with an even smugger grin.

He grins back then dramatically proclaims, “Guess I'll die then.”

“No!” She half screeches, struggling to contain her giggles.

“Oh no! I'm dying! Blargh!” He lays back down on the medical bed, pretending to die dramatically. “Marinette, as my dying words I must tell you that—that I—I—” He fake coughs and lets himself go limp.

“ _Tim! Nooo!_ Clearly, the only way to save you from dying is to give you the magical fairytale kiss of life!” As soon as she says that, not giving him any time to react, she pecks him on the lips.

“Wow, I'm alive again, what a miracle!”

* * *

Around the corner, unbeknownst to the two, Jason eyes Dick with amusement. “You taking blackmail photos there, Dickiebird?”

Dick makes an undignified squawking sound and nearly drops his phone. If not for his bat training, he definitely would have dropped it. Trying to pull off an air of nonchalance, he leans against. “Pfft! What are you talking about? Of course I'm not, I'm just collecting evidence that Timmy's okay. For uh Bruce and Alfred's sake. And the Teen Titans too, they've all been worried once they heard how bad he got.”

Jason snorts. “"For evidence he's okay", sure you are.”

Dick narrows his eyes. “If you tell anyone, I'll release all the cute photos I have of you when you were still wearing the Robin suit.”

Jason gasps. “You wouldn't dare!”

Dick grins. “Try me, Little Wing.”

Raising his hands up, Jason backs away. “Fine! You win!”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> | If the ending feels a little tacked on, that's because this was supposed to pure hurt/angst and then I decided it would be nicer with some fluff/comfort. |
> 
> | Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are much appreciated! |


End file.
